The To Do List
by ElectraE
Summary: I got the idea for this story while watching the Facts of Lice episode ...well I can't say more without giving away the entire plot ...so read and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _All rights belong to their original owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

**The To -**** Do ****List: ****Part One**

* * *

**~~o0o~~**

Stumbling from the amount of alcohol in her system and with her coat halfway hanging off her body -that was now on a sort of auto-pilot- C.C. finally managed to find the door of her apartment. Using her left hand to balance herself she opened her purse with the right and took out her keys to unlock the front door, cursing a few times as her hand keep shaking, making it nearly impossible to aim correctly the lock. After several failed attempts she finally managed to slip the key into the lock, flung open the door and stepped into her apartment.

"Honey, I'm home." She announced loudly in a very drunk voice as she walked through the door before bursting into a hysterical and heartbroken fit of laughter while tears starting running down her cheeks like a waterfall. Today was her birthday. C.C. had always hated her birthday, because she had no one to celebrate it with, but not this year, this year she had someone or so she thought until a few hours ago.

When no answer returned C.C. wiped the tears that were running down her face, kicked the door shut and made her way slowly towards the living room, without bothering to take off her still halfway hanging coat.

Once she reached the living room she removed her heels and planted her sore feet onto the soft carpet. She was so tired and not just physically, but also mentally and emotionally. As she sank down onto the sofa her eyes fell onto a half-empty bottle of Jack Daniels that was long forgotten on the coffee table. Without a second thought she grabbed the bottle and quickly poured herself a glass. She knew that she was already too drunk, but still not drunk enough. Ever since she had started drinking, she had been trying to forget, trying to forget what she had read earlier today and everything about what happened, trying to forget the burning pain that was tearing her heart even for one brief moment.

The blonde raised the glass to her red lips and swallowed several mouthfuls of the burning liquid, letting it hurt her throat on the way down. She liked the fact that it hurt; it reminded her somehow that she was still alive. Her head was throbbing, so much she thought it was going to explode literally at any second. She picked up the bottle and poured herself another glass of the gold liquid then pressed the drink to her aching forehead, before slowly tracing it down her cheek, welcoming the coolness of the glass against her heated skin. It was soothing, and soon the tenseness in her muscles began to melt, but still not melt away completely.

C.C. drank the rest of her drink in one gulp and with a loud thud she placed the empty glass down on the coffee table. Then she picked up her purse that she had dropped carelessly on the floor a few minutes ago and reached into it revealing something. To everyone else, it was just a small piece of paper. To C.C. it was the reason of her pain. It was almost funny that such a small piece of paper could cause so much pain and misery. It had accidentally dropped out of Niles' pocket and onto the floor earlier today which was and last time she had saw him.

Slowly, maybe dramatically slow, she unfolded the piece of paper and began to read it for what seemed like the thousand time that day. It contained just a few sentences written in black ink:

_**To - do list February 2 1999**_

_**1. Read the book: How to break up with your girlfriend in 10 easy steps.**_

_**2. Make up some sort of excuse in order to avoid C.C.**_

_**3. Talk to Katherine about my plans for the night.**_

_**4. Buy a gift for my sweet 'affair'.**_

_**5. Pick up strawberries. **_

C.C. re-read the list several more times even if she didn't know exactly why, maybe she was trying to make sure she had read it right, or maybe she was looking for something that might explain why Niles had turned his back on their relationship or just maybe she was trying to punish herself for being such a fool either way she couldn't bring herself to put it away just yet, so she just continued reading again and again and allowed herself to stop only when her forehead started aching so badly that all the sentences on the page turned blurry. "I'm such a fool. I really should have seen this coming, it was just too good to be true…he was too good to be true," C.C. whispered to herself, crumpling the paper and throwing it to the floor in disgust.

Gathering all her strength she pushed herself off the sofa and onto her feet, trying to reach the bedroom while holding for support onto the walls and various items, but still having a hard time to balance herself as she momentarily forgot how much drunk she really was.

When she finally did it, she collapsed onto the bed, staring straight up at the ceiling. She sighed again, for what seemed like the millionth time, and turned her head slowly to look at the clock which sat on her bedside table. It was already ten o'clock and she had absolutely no idea where Niles was and more important if he was okay.

She sighed to herself deeply as she grabbed her phone off the nightstand and dialed his number, hoping Niles would pick up, even if it was to tell her to get lost, at least she would know that he was okay. Why do you care? He obviously doesn't care about you. He probably has more interesting things to 'do' right now. The voice inside her mind reminded her mockingly. "Oh, shut up," C.C. yelled at the annoying voice. She wanted to hate Niles for what he had done more than anything else in the world, but even though her mind was telling her to do just that, her heart stubbornly wasn't listening; her heart still belonged to him, even if his heart didn't belong to her.

After a long session of ringing the phone went to voicemail. C.C. drew in a deep breath. It was now or never. She was sure he wouldn't listen to it but decided to leave one anyway.

"Hi, this is Niles please leave a message."

"Niles …" She began, but stopped for a moment to collect her thoughts. "I know that you probably don't want to hear anything that I have to say. You must be busy with your new 'friend'," C.C tried to wipe a few tears away as she spoke, "but I …I" she wanted to yell at the top of her lungs that she loved him, she really, really did and that was sorry for everything she had done wrong, even if she wasn't a hundred percent sure what that was exactly, but she didn't allowed herself to say it out loud, even in her drunken state she still had some sense of dignity inside her, so instead, she just said, "…I need to know that you are okay… you see… I still care… even if I hate myself for it …so when you get this message please call me back."

She hung up and tossed the phone to the foot of her bed, running her right hand through her messy hair. "God, I'm so pathetic," she mumbled to herself. Then she sighed wishing for some sort of peace between her heart and mind and threw her head back before covered her face with her hands. Then out of the blue, the queen sized mattress shifted as C.C. felt something jump onto the bed. Removing her hands from her face, C.C. looked at Chester who was now sitting on the bed moving his little tale and staring at her with sad big puppy eyes. "Hey baddy," C.C. began as she gazed around her empty bedroom helplessly, even though she knew with certainty from the start that she wasn't going to find what she was looking for. Niles had gone for good and all C.C. had left with was an empty apartment, an empty life…again. A sad melancholy smile crossed her lips as she turned her attention back to Chester. "It seems that it's only the two of us again."

**~~o0o~~**

C.C. awoke a two hours later with her face buried in the pillow and her body curled in an awkward position. Her head was pounding and every muscle in her body ached. With a soft groan instinctively reached her hand out across the mattress, expecting to be greeted with warm, soft skin, but all she was met with was cold sheets and an empty bed. Blinking several times, trying to get her eyes used to the bright room, C.C. lifted her head off the pillow and looked around her bedroom. Niles wasn't anywhere to be found. She threw her head back onto the pillow and blew out a long breath in complete and utter frustration while raised her left hand to her face, rubbing it slightly. Under her fingers she felt something like warm wetness; she panicked for a second before recognized it as tears. Then she remembered the previous events. Niles had been cheating on her behind her back. Of course he had done it, like every other man in her life. It was times like this that she questioned herself, why does this keep happening? Why everyone that was supposed to love her left her for someone else at the end. Maybe her mother was right about some things after all… about her…no she couldn't …could she? Her voice trailed off as the louder part of her brain was shouting at her to face the facts. She was C.C. Babcock after all, and people didn't stick around long. It was something she had learned years ago, and over time it was something she had come to understand and somehow accept, but with Niles was different and very difficult to do so.

Maybe it wasn't meant to be, she heard the small voice whispering inside her head again. She hated herself for the fact that doubts had entered her mind, but she couldn't help it and for surely she had every reason to think like that.

But despite her doubts, there was a small part of her that didn't want to believe that everything they had shared had been just another farce, another lie, a small part that couldn't imagine her life without him. And this was the very reason why she had never allowed herself to fall so harshly for anyone before Niles and now …well now she had lost him…forever.

The thought along made her feel emotional sick, only to find out that the sensation was more than just emotional. She clasped a hand straight over her mouth and ran bare foot for the bathroom. She dropped to her knees and emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet, gripping the edges tightly. Only when wasn't anything left in her system for her to throw up she felt safe to get up. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, a kind of disbelieving filling her. She was still in the same dress that she had been wearing all day, with her hair all messy, red puffy eyes from crying, dried mascara tears staining her cheeks and a bitter taste in her mouth from vomiting. The person she saw staring right back at her was not C.C. Babcock, but a stranger, the shadow of the strong woman once she was. She hated that. She hated the effect he had on her, she hated the life, she hated the love, everything and everyone, but most of all, she hated herself because she had allowed something like this to happen.

With trembling hands, she reached for her toothbrush and began brushing her teeth. Only when the bitter taste left her mouth completely did she allow herself to stop. She then turned the tap on, cupped her hands and let them fill with cold water, splashing it over her face. She took a deep breath, turned the tap off and patted her face dry with a towel she found hanging on the side of the sink. Then she threw one last glare at her reflection and she placed the towel back where she had found it. Too exhausted to bring herself to take even one small step she lay down on the cool tiled floor of the bathroom. A single tear ran down her cheek and she closed her eyes letting a mixture of defeat and exhaustion overtook her body and soul.

As soon as she closed her eyes a sharp knock on her front door caused them to fly open again. However, due to her exhaustion, she couldn't find enough energy to raise herself from the floor so she tried to block out the bothersome noise, but without success, as there were four more sharp knocks followed by a familiar voice calling her name. Immediately her heart skipped a bit. She knew that voice, she would have recognized that voice anywhere, but that was impossible. He couldn't be here, he shouldn't be here. This was a dream or better a nightmare, it had to be, right?

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

_**A/N: **__Hello guys__!_ _If you have some time __p__lease __let me know__ what_ _you think so far_ _and__ if it's worth continuing or not. Thanks! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _All rights belong to their original owners. __No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

**The To - Do List: Part Two**

* * *

**~~o0o~~**

Seconds that felt like hours passed, but the door remained unopened. Niles raised his hand and knocked on the door again with the flat of his palm then waited with bated breath to see if she would answer this time, but still there was no answer. He wanted to believe that there was a reasonable explanation for why C.C. hadn't picked up her cell or called him back -like she always did- or why now wasn't opening the door, but he didn't want to take chances, after all if there was one thing his experience had taught him, was better to be safe than sorry.

C.C. she rolled her eyes as she listened to Niles' voice calling from outside, "Miss Babcock? It's me, Niles, open up, please." You can't just come here and demand things from me, Butler boy, she thought, sat still, in the shadows of her bathroom.

"Miss Babcock…C.C. I'm serious here, open the door or I swear to god I'll break this door down if I have to," Niles threatened, banging on the door with his fist, but still no response. "Okay then. One…Two…Th-"

"Wait!" A weak and very hoarse voice said, causing Niles' stomach to flip with anxiety. Her heart, her spirit, and all of her dreams were broken and the last thing C.C. wanted to do in that moment was deal with a broken door too. There was a small pause and when she spoke again her voice sounding tighter and more strained than it had been only seconds earlier, doing nothing to quell Niles growing fears. "There's a spare key hidden under the doormat."

Niles looked down to his feet and saw the mat he was standing on. Carefully he bent down, lifted one edge up and took the key under it, then unlocked the door and put it back.

Opening the door he was greeted by the strong smell of whiskey and smoke, very revealing evidence of what had happened. "C.C.?" he called, closing the door behind him, only to realize once again that she wasn't going to answer him. Then let out a heavy sigh and cast a look around the semi dark living room. On the table was an empty bottle of whiskey and a crystal ashtray, nearly overflowed with ash and cigarette butts smoked down to their filters while dropped on the floor were her coat and purse, but C.C. was nowhere to be found, so he carried on along the corridor until he got to her bedroom. The door was open so he walked inside the bedroom which was a mirror image – if not worst- of the mess in the living room. The bed was unmade and the tangled sheets were carelessly tossed on the floor. His eyes caught a framed photo, shattered all over the floor along with various other items, making the once clean, marble floor hardly recognizable underneath them. He walked up to the mess, bent down and cautiously picked up the photo, but something instantly trapped his attention. It was a photo of him; it was the same framed photo that had mysteriously disappeared from his nightstand a few weeks ago. He had left with the impression that it was Fran -the famous queen yenta- who had accidentally broken it while she was rifling through his things and then threw it away to destroy the evidence of her presence in his room, but now that he knew the truth, and as a result the thief, strangely he found the act sweet, even if he still couldn't understand how it had end up broken on the floor and more important why.

Niles jolted out of his thoughts when he heard C.C. voice coming from behind the closed door of the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom, "Go away, Bell Boy."

"Miss Babcock?" He asked raising his eyebrow slightly before he walked towards the source of the voice, careful not to trip over any of the items that were scattered around his feet. This time he heard an answer, which sent his worry level through the roof, "I don't want you here, so don't you dare come in here."

"What? Why? Miss Babcock, are you alright in there?" Niles asked placing his hand on the knob, ready to turn it.

"I swear to God, if you dare come in here I'll…" C.C. trailed off, not sure what she could threaten him with, but before had the chance to think of something the door moved and her eyes landed on Niles, standing there with a small smile slowly finding its way to his lips. She immediately felt the urge to stand up, go over there and slap it off his face, but reminded herself that she was a rational -okay, okay a semi-rational- human being and violence wouldn't really serve any purpose, -apart from making her feel better, of course- but still it wasn't the answer so she remained in place.

The bathroom was dark, the blinds drawn, but still Niles could make out C.C.'s form on the bathroom floor. "Oh, thank God you are okay." Niles exclaimed after letting out a sigh of relief, but his relief was short lived as he switched on the light and took a better look of her. Her back pressed against the cold bathtub while knees were drawn up towards her chest with her arms hugging them hard, as if she was trying to o keep herself from falling into a thousand pieces. Her hair was all over the place, and her eyes were glowing with an almost desperate light making words like fragile and devastated couldn't do justice to how bad she looked.

C.C. continued to scowl at him. She'd been ignored all day by him and now he was standing in front of her, staring at her like she'd grown an extra head since the last time he had seen her. "What the hell are you doing here?" C.C. finally asked, maybe a little bit too roughly, breaking the silence that they seemed to be trapped in and making the air that was surrounding them grew heavier somehow.

Niles looked hurt by the question, but he answered anyway, "I came over here to check on you, of course," He said stepping toward her but when he saw the clueless look on her face stopped in his track and explained, "well, it seemed the most logical thing to do after that weird message you left me."

C.C. frowned still having no idea what he was talking about."I left you a message? But I was…"

"On that 'liquid diet' again?" Niles finished for her. "Because you defiantly sounded that way."

C.C. face turned several tones of pale when she remembered suddenly what she had said in that voicemail, leaving her wishing she could turn back to the blissful state of ignorance she was in only a minute before.

Niles walked closer to her, closing the gap between them even more. "Love, you're scaring me, what's wrong?" He asked her searching C.C.'s eyes for the truth; his voice was soft, almost gentle.

C.C. sucked in a sharp breath when she heard Niles' words filling the silent room, "Don't call me that, I'm not your love you never loved me because if you loved me half as much as you claimed you did. Then you wouldn't have done those things you did."

Niles raised his eyebrows so high they almost began one with his hairline."What are you talking about?" He asked, refusing to believe that C.C. could even think to imply that what they had –and for him they still have, always and forever- it was meaningless for him.

C.C. didn't reply to him just picked up a small orange bottle of pills that rested on the floor next to her, flipped the cap off with her thumb, shook two into her palm, and swallowed them dry.

Niles eyes widened with surprise and horror at the scene that unfold in front of him. "How many of those pills did you take today?" Niles shouted at her at the top of his lungs, his voice and face, both full of worry.

"It's none of your business." C.C. replied right back at him in the same tone, dumping two more pills in her hand.

"You are my business." Niles yelled trying to snatch the pills from her hand before she took them as well, but she slapped his hand away acting almost as if his touch burned her before angrily shoved the bottle of pills in Niles' face. "Read the damn label, Butler boy. It says: doctor-prescribed pills for pain relief. I'm not suicidal, you moral, I just having a headache."

"Yes, but, I can also read the warning sticker that is added to the prescription label, you baboon. It says: do not drink alcoholic beverages when taking this medication. So if you are not suicidal stop popping them like they were candy."

What followed were minutes of silence, until, C.C. finally stowed the pills back in the bottle. Then took a deep breath and held it for a few moments before slowly releasing it, "Why do you care all of a sudden, why now? Where were you all day long? Was I not your business all day, but I suddenly am now? I'm not your little toy, Niles; you can't disappear all day and then just show up out of nowhere and expect everything to just be fine."

The things she was saying, the tone in her voice broke Niles heart in a thousand pieces, maybe even more. "C.C., it's not like that and you know it." He said desperately, but she just wasn't listening to anything he was trying to say.

"Apparently it is, but I have news for you, Tidy bowl. I'm done." C.C. hissed, adding so much bitterness in the last remark that Niles felt almost compelled to get even with her, but he restrained himself determined not to get dragged into a battle of wits right now.

"C.C., please, don't do this, don't make something out of nothing. It's true, I neglected you a little and I'm truly sorry, it was a very busy day and I had a lot of things to take care of, but I promise you I will make it up to you…" Niles started to say trying to reason with her, but she cut him off before he could finish.

"That's bullshits." She barked at him.

Niles gasped in shock. "What?"

"You heard me pretty well. Bullshits." She shouted again, wondering how he could act like he didn't have the fades idea what going on. She took a deep breath to steady herself and get up ready to storm out of the room, but Niles stood in front of her partially blocking her way

"I have no clue what the hell are you talking about." Niles responded seriously.

"You know very well, Niles," she snapped. "Now cut the act and step aside."

"No." he said stubbornly, still standing exactly on the same spot.

C.C. tried to get passed him, but he just moved in front of her again, blocking her path. "I won't ask you again," she hissed between her teeth, slowly losing her patience, "Get the hell out of my way, or I'll make you."

Niles let out an irritated breath before he stepped to the side. "C.C., will you just listen to me for one second!" he shouted following her close behind.

"No, Niles I will not listen to you, there is nothing left." C.C. said coldly, as she walked out of the bedroom and toward her living room, refusing to turn around and meet his gaze.

Her words felt like a slap in the face for Niles. "So, that's it? That's all I get? You walk away from me? Just like that?"

"Well it seems that walking away is the only thing we're good at, aren't we, Niles?" C.C. said in a heartbroken tone of voice while kept moving further into the living room until something on the floor caught her attention. Instantly she bent down to snatch it. When she did, she pushed herself into an upright position, unfolded it and raised her hand in the air presenting him the 'evidence' of his accusation.

Shocked would pretty much describe the look on Niles' face, followed by disbelief and fear. Shit, she had found the list.

"Oh, oh, give me that." Niles yelled in panic as he attempted to reach for it, but C.C. jerked her hand away.

Niles cleared his throat, and then tried again in a low, warning voice, "Miss Babcock, give that paper back to me right now."

"Not a chance in hell, not at least until you offer up some sort of explanation." She replied in a stern voice.

"You didn't read it, did you?" He was absolutely mortified that she had not only found the list, but also at the fact that she had read it too.

"What if I did, what would you do?" C.C. questioned, her hands planted firmly on her hips.

A flash of hurt flickered across Niles' eyes before a spark of anger settled into them.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**A/N:** _Thank you so much for all the feedback, everyone. I hope you'll forgive my lateness and like this chapter!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** _All rights belong to their original owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

**The To - Do List: Part Three**

* * *

**~~o0o~~**

"Miss Babcock, this is very private, and if you read it, I would be very, very upset with you." Niles shouted, with anger plain in his voice and eyes. But the anger he felt towards her was quickly eclipsed by the wave of guilt he felt wash over him when C.C's eyes widened and her jaw dropped as she began to process the words she had just heard.

When his words finally settled inside her fuzzy mind her nails began digging into her hips so hard that it wouldn't surprise her if the seams of her dress give way leaving purple marks on her creamy flesh. No, no, that wasn't fair. He wasn't allowed to be upset. She had the right to feel that way, but not him. After all he was the one who ended things between them not the other way around …well…truth to be told, he never really officially ended things, but it was basically implied inside his list…right?

"I can't believe this! You're having an affair behind my back and YOU, "she pointed to him, "would be upset with ME, "she pointed to herself "because I found out?" This is beyond ass-hood! C.C. yelled incredulously, the volume of her voice increasing dramatically.

"No, of course no, I will never…wait a minute… what?" He stared at her, confused for a moment, before everything, her tone, her behavior, the list, like pieces of a puzzle slowly began to click together and somehow make sense inside his head.

"What part of what I said was unclear?" C.C. asked, her dark blue orbs filled with a mixture of sorrow and annoyance.

"I'm not having an affair behind your back." Niles exclaimed instantly while pleaded her with his eyes to believe him.

"I wish I could believe you, Niles, I really do, but seriously how can I do it when all the current evidence points to exactly that direction?" C.C.'s voice wasn't as loud as before, but she was still shouting.

Niles attempted to reach for her but she jerked away. "Don't," was her single reply making him to retract his hand. "Look Miss Babcock, I know what that must looks like to you, but -" He began but C.C. harshly cut him off before he could utter another word.

"Believe me, Hazel, you don't know what's going through my head right now." C.C. shot back irritably, adding an almost venomous tone to her sentence while her eyes turned a darker shade of blue, remembering all the things that she had read inside the list.

Niles gaze shifted from C.C.'s face to the list then back to her face."Miss Babcock, it's not what it seems, you have to believe me!" Niles exclaimed and suddenly felt like a cheater who had been caught, even if as far as he was concerned, he had done nothing wrong.

C.C. slowly shook her head, a sarcastic smile on her lips. "Worst cliché ever, Niles."

Niles took another deep breath as he realised that the only way to convince her would be to let her know the reason behind the list. "Will you at least give me a chance…"Niles started, but found that he was interrupted once again.

"A chance to what, Butler boy?" She shouted at him, before lowering her voice to just above a whisper. "A chance to rub your affair in my face?"

"…to explain myself?" Niles finished his sentence while his tone gained a bit of desperation.

A small part of her knew that she will most likely regret this but her biggest part needed to know, no matter how painful it might be. "That's what I asked you."

"I know, but this… will take me some time, so please let's just sit down and I'll explain you everything." Niles pleaded, taking a seat on leather couch and nodding to the space at his side so that she'd do the same.

C.C. let a sigh, her body was unwilling to sit down next to him but she forced herself to do so. "I'm listening" she replied impatiently. Her arms were folded over her chest while one foot tapped repeatedly on the floor, waiting for Niles to provide her with an explanation to this madness.

Niles sighed loudly as he ran a frustrated hand through his short blonde hair. "All I did was preparing your birthday party. It was going to be a surprise but given the circumstances… He stopped himself, and just shrugged his shoulders. His explanation made the tapping of C.C.'s foot to stop, but not and her anger.

"Oh, please. You expect me to believe that? I read the list!" She exclaimed irritably giving an icy glare down at it, and the tasks that were listed there, as if wanted to bore a hole through the paper with her eyes.

"Please, just read the list to me and I will explain everything to you, one by one," Niles pleaded, pointing a finger towards the list that rested firmly in C.C. grip.

She lower her eyes on the floor only for a brief moment before raised them again, her stormy dark blue orbs bored into a paler shade of sky blue that desperately waiting for a response.

"Please?" Niles repeated carefully knowing well that this was either make it or break it.

"This is ridiculous." C.C. murmured through gritted teeth, but obediently began to read aloud from Niles' list: "Number one, read the book: how to break up with your girlfriend in 10 easy steps."

Even though C.C. had recognized Niles handwriting the exact moment she had picked up the paper from the floor, in all honesty, still -so many hours later- had a hard time to believe that it was his handwriting she was looking at.

"You were looking of ways to break up with me, in a…book?" She asked, her voice filled with disbelief and pain.

"No, I was looking of ways to break up John and Kate, in a book." He returned coolly.

C.C.'s eyebrows rose in confusion. "Who the hell are John and Kate?"

"The main characters of my new play."

C.C.'s mouth opened and closed a few times before she choked out, "A p-play?"

"Yes, and I was doing a research." Niles replied, his casual tone matching the one he had used moments ago.

The blonde blinked a few times, trying to wrap her head around this new information and then continued to where she had left off, "number two, make up some sort of excuse in order to avoid C.C."

"Well, I'm sorry but it was necessary. It was a surprise birthday party after all, you weren't supposed to know."

C.C. exhaled noisily and went back to the list, her fingertips pressing firmly on the paper. The next thing that was listed it was and the source of the most of her pain. She took a deep breath to give herself some more much needed courage and read the next words -practically forcing them out of her mouth, but she knew she had to do this. - "Number three, talk to Katherine about my plans for the night." Then she quickly added, not even making an effort to hide the hurt from her voice, "Serious Niles, Katherine?''

Niles raised an eyebrow in surprise. "What? Who?"

"Oh, come on Niles don't play dump with me. You know, Katherine…like the housekeeper Katherine, the one you were in love with." C.C. said trying to keep her tone even, but the green eyed monster -jealousy- did things to her brain causing her words to come out clipped with bitterness. And apparently you still are, she thought to herself.

Niles felt like laughing, but luckily for him he managed to catch the laugh in time, before it forced its way up his throat and out of his lips. She was upset, or rather angry, and to see him laughing would only serve to further fuel her anger. No, he couldn't laugh now; -even if a jealous C.C. was so cute- the timing wasn't right. "Miss Babcock…C.C. that was twenty-five years ago …and it was never real love it was just a fling. I realized that a few years later when the world's biggest baboon came into my life …you."

Her gaze softened a little along with her heart at his confession. "That was so swe-" C.C. started to say looking at him while her lips curled upwards as if a smile was about to grow, but the last moment she hold it back along with all the emotions she felt and put on the ice princess attitude. "Whoa, whoa, wait!...don't play cute with me, Rochester, we're not done yet!"

If he honestly thought that she was going to forgive him so easily then he was mistaken.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**A/N: **_Thank you so much to everyone who read, favorited and reviewed this, I appreciate it A LOT._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** _All rights belong to their original owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

**The To - Do List: Part Four**

* * *

**~~o0o~~**

Niles chuckled at that. "C.C. there is nothing to be jealous over. I haven't seen her for more than twenty-five years and the last time I heard from her she was happily married in England."

"Get over yourself, Hazel! I'm not jealous, I just need to know who is that bitch inside your damn list." C.C. replied, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Wow, if that didn't sound jealous then…" The butler began to say, but trailed off when received a deadly glare from C.C., a sign to get back to the point and soon for his own good. "Katherine is the name of the catering lady. I wanted to talk with her about my plans for your celebration dinner." He answered truthfully.

C.C. looked at him dubiously, but to his surprise returned her gaze back down at the list. "Then explain me number four?"

Niles furrowed his brow, trying to remember. "Number four?"

"Yes, you know the whole buy a gift for my sweet 'affair' thing." C.C. responded waving her right hands in the air for emphasis.

"It was just a joke!" Niles exclaimed as a genuine smile tilted his lips, but quickly disappeared when C.C. shot him a look. "A few days ago while I was cleaning the intercom I 'accidentally' heard a conversation between Miss Fine and Miss Toriello. Miss Fine was referencing to our relationship using the word 'affair', you know, given the remarkable history between us and to tell the truth I found it quite hilarious, so I used it in my list, that's all."

C.C. could see that he was being honest. But she was still as confused as ever. "But that still doesn't explain the gift." She replied firmly, although her eyes had grown a bit softer.

Niles shook his head in disbelief. "I was just planning to buy you something for your birthday."

"What about the strawberries?" She asked quickly before she even realized what she was reading.

"I was making you a birthday cake!" Niles exclaimed giving her a 'duh' look.

"Oh," was all C.C. could think to reply as she cast her gaze down at her feet.

"See, there is a logical explanation for everything." Niles said, hoping that C.C. would eventually see that she was making a big mountain out of something that was barely a molehill.

They spent a moment in silence, before she finally lifted her head and nodded; a sudden rush of relief flooding over every cell, every atom of Niles' being.

C.C. ran her hand over her face before dropped the list on the coffee table in front of her."I'm-sorry-I-made-such-a-big-deal-out-of-it." She mumbled so fast that it sounded more like a big word than a sentence.

"Seriously Miss Babcock, I can't understand you if you speak that fast."

C.C. rolled her eyes. "I said, I'm sorry I made such a big deal out of it. But if you tell anyone I said that, I will deny it." C.C. said in a warning kind of voice making him chuckle. There was a short pause, and then C.C. spoke up again, "It's just that I've just never felt so strongly about someone before and when I read the list I totally lost it…I'm sorry."

"Shh… It's ok," Niles cooed before reached out and tucked some of her blonde hair behind her ear, and then let his hand slip down her soft cheek trying to reassure her. She closed her eyes at the feel of his touch, and then opened them again when he pulled away. "You have nothing to be sorry for, I understand how you felt plus misunderstandings happen all the time. The important thing is that we are still stuck together in this unholy relationship. That's all that really matters."

Niles' words brought a smile to her face, but slowly it faded, replaced with one more serious expression while thick silence filled the room.

After the silence dragged on for what was probably a span of five minutes Niles spoke up, "what's the matter now, love? It's because you becoming a centenarian today?" Then he was waiting for her to insult him back but instead, she lowered her eyes and stared at the floor while a heartbroken expression overtook her features.

Confused Niles placed his fingertips underneath her chin and raised it until her eyes were in the same level with his, but she shook her head and looked away from him once again. "Hey." He said softly. "Look at me" Niles said firmly "Look at me" He asked again and then waited until her blue eyes rested on his again. "I'm just kidding."

C.C. nodded her head. "I know it's not that. I just…I…" she ran a hand through her hair and sighed to herself…"I wanted so much to celebrate my birthday day with you…She paused momentarily as her eyes clouded all over again, ready to break into tears at any moment…and now it's too late."

"Hey, hey, hey," he protested before glanced at his watch. "The day is not over. Technically it's still your birthday for the next twenty minutes. There is still time for us to celebrate your birthday. "

"But-" C.C. began to protest. She was still foggy-eyed, although at least she was smiling a little, too.

"No buts. Now wait here and close your eyes. " Niles said firmly before stood up from the couch and started to walk towards the kitchen.

"Can I look now?" C.C. asked a few minutes later when she heard him walk back into the room and set something on the coffee table.

"Yeah, open your eyes." He whispered in a gentle tone of voice.

"I present you, your birthday cake." Niles said proudly pointing on the glass coffee table in front of her. "I call it C.C.'s cake."

C.C. slid her eyes from his face to the table upon which her 'birthday cake' was resting. She couldn't help but let her lips turn into a big smile. "Niles, I don't want to hurt your feelings or anything but me along with millions of other people around the world we simply call it… muffin."

"Hey, hey, it's not a simple muffin, it's a birthday muffin, there is a candle on the top, for God's sake."

"Ooh, sure it makes all the difference." She replied in a mocking tone.

"Hey, stop mocking my creation; it took me thirty seconds to make it!" Niles exclaimed, with fake offense, before pouted his lower lip and made sad puppy eyes.

C.C. chuckled softly, "oh poor baby! Well, now that I take a closer look at it…hmm…yep…you're right; it's defiantly a birthday muffin." She responded trying her best to hold her laughter's "…I mean there is a candle on the top, for God's sake." She added mimicking Niles voice.

"Exactly!" He said glaring at the smirking C.C.

"Now what are you hiding behind your back?" She asked, trying to peek behind him to see what he was hiding.

"Ts, ts, ts always so impatient." Niles commented before removed his right hand from behind his back revealing two crystal glasses and a bottle of sparkling water.

"Just sparkling water?" C.C. asked with disappointment written all over her face."You didn't find anything harder inside the kitchen?"

"Well in the fridge was a bottle of champagne, but since you already have an amount of alcohol in your system that can easily last for your next ten birthdays, we'll have to limit our drink options between sparkling water and… sparkling water." Niles said as he opened the bottle and poured the sparkling contents into two glasses then handed her a glass and took a seat next to her on the couch.

C.C. let out a laugh and shook her head. "Fine, I'll compromise." Then took a small sip before leaned forward and placed the glass on the coffee table.

"I also thought about calling some of your friends, but then I realized that you have none." Niles said in a weakly amused tone, trying to ease the last traces of tension from the room.

"I have plenty of friends," she insisted sitting back against the couch. "Like..." she paused, frowning "... emmm…"

Niles cocked an eyebrow, urging her to continue,"Yes?"

" …ummm…" she trailed off as she realized for one more time that Niles was right, but then a name popped in her mind, "Maxwell!" She exclaimed out loud and then thought, Oh yes, that's good, feeling extremely proud and relief that she didn't make a fool of herself at least. "And if you wanna know Maxwell said Happy Birthday today to me, unlike a certain old, blue-eyed, pain in the ass for a Butler."

Niles raised the glass to his mouth and drank the whole contents down in one long gulp."Okay then, but remember you asked for it," Niles said with a mischievous smirk before clearing his throat and start singing:

**Happy birthday! Now you're one year older!**

** Happy birthday! Your life still isn't over!**

**Happy birthday! You did not accomplish much**

**But you didn't die this year**

**I guess that's good enough**

**Happy birthday! Happy birthday!**

**Happy birthday, dear C.C…**

"I should've seen that one coming..." C.C. muttered before she roughly grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, sealing his lips with a passionate kiss.

_**~The End~**_

* * *

**A/N:**_Well that's it folks. Thank you sooo much to everyone who read, favorited and reviewed this.:)_


End file.
